


You Love Dean

by too_many_damn_gay_ships



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_many_damn_gay_ships/pseuds/too_many_damn_gay_ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finally comes to terms with his relationship with his brother and his angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Love Dean

**Author's Note:**

> This story is basically smut. Please enjoy!

Their childhood wasn't exactly spotless. Blood, guts, and gore tainted almost every memory either boy had, whether it was because of a hunt or some other reason. Of course each of the boys had a handful of memories that seemed to be lined with silver. Soft lip pecks in their shared bed when John slept instead of working or passing out in a bar. Silent "I love you's" mouthed when he wasn't looking. They loved each other more and more as they grew up.

Everything was hushed up and pushed behind a closed door when Sam went to college. Dean thought the world was going to end, he was no longer any use to anyone; all his life he was told to Watch After Sammy. He couldn't Watch After Sammy when Sammy went to college, leaving Dean to constantly worry about his little brother and the dangers of being an ex-hunter. As the years past Dean learned to ignore the empty feeling. He eventually stopped driving past Sam's dorm to check up on him. He stopped thinking about him altogether until finally John went missing and Dean needed Sam. Their day long journey to find John was just like it had been before Sam left. And did Dean crave it when Sam went back to Jess.

That weeks after Jess' death Sam realized he needed Dean's love almost as much as when they were kids. It took a few years to pass but Dean eventually forgave Sam and they were almost as close as when they were kids. With John gone they didn't really have to hide their relationship anymore except around Bobby, Ellen, and Jo and a handful of other hunters. But as time ran on everyone that was close to the them all died and that was when Dean let his affections grow stronger.

Time didn't really have a meaning to the boys; nothing to look forward to but a steaming hot shower after a hunt. Sometimes there was a promise of strong arms wrapped around a waist holding a cut up body in a spooning position. Everyday was the same, case after case.

Dean had promised Sam that when he turned 18 he would take his little brother's virginity. It was a hasty made promise, whispered in the dark and stuffy motel room between hot kisses and grabby fingers. When Sam turned 19 the promise was pressed back to when he was 21. Later that year Sam and John got into a heated argument and Sam left for college. Technically speaking Dean's promise still held true when Sam was 27 and they meet Cas.

Sam couldn't miss the eye-fucking between the two even if he was blind. Of course he was a jealous son of a bitch. Dean had been his lover all of his life, well most of his life. They were going to stay with each other until the end, it was a promise.

At first Sam hated Cas with a boiling passion and would try to avoid him at all costs. There were some times when Dean would leave Sam and Cas alone hoping to bridge the gap between the two people he loved the most.

This story starts with Sam and Cas awkwardly sitting on a motel couch with Dean pulling out of the parking lot cursing to himself.

"Sam I can hear what you're thinking," Castiel said suddenly after the Impala's growl faded. "I could since the moment I met you, to be honest."

"Oh yeah? And what does my head say?" Sam asked bitterly. He wasn't a fan of mind readers.

"Not what they're saying at the moment but what they have been saying in past few months," Castiel tried to make his voice as calm as possible but failing.

"Same thing," Sam huffed under his breath.

"You love Dean. You have since you two were little," Sam expected a lecture on how it was a major sin and it cannot be continued. "He loves you back just as much as he loves me. Making him decide between his brother and the one who now shares a profound bond with him would be like ripping him in half."

"Cas, I know he loves you so why don't you just give it-."

"I will not 'give it up' Sam Winchester. I love both of you," Cas said boldly. Sam's head snapped over to look at Cas. He couldn't believe any of what the angel was telling him.

"You only love me because you have to," Sam grumbled, not believing what the angel said. Castiel shook his head and grabbed Sam's chin kissing him softly.

"I am in love with you and Dean," Cas stated. "And not because I have to be."

"What a fucked up relationship I have. My brother, who happens to be my lover, is fucking an angel who wants to fuck me."

"Oh no Sam, we have not had any intercourse. Dean wanted to wait until we could do it together; the three of us."

Dean wanted to have sex with me and Cas? Sam thought. I didn't know Dean was into three ways. With two other guys.

"Not to sound narcissistic but he really wasn't until he met me. I was the one who showed him how to love you again. He could barely stand to look at you with all that happened since you two were little. I showed him how much you loved him and how much he loved you. I of course heard his thoughts every moment and I could tell he was having a hard time choosing between me and you."

"So how did you open his mind up to your new kink?" Sam asked bitterly.

"I showed him the truth. I showed him a sort of collage of all the thoughts you and I have had about intercourse with him."

"You had kinky thoughts about my brother?" Sam laughed.

"Not just Dean, but you as well," Castiel seemed to have no shame in telling Sam his thoughts of fucking him senseless.

"Holy shit," Sam stood up off the couch and attempted to hide his growing erection from the angel.

"No use hiding, Sam."

"Goddamn, Cas," He breathed out.

Sam could picture the threesome in bright detail, maybe because Cas was projecting the image into his brain. Sam wanted Dean to be his first and only since he was 15 and Dean was fucking girls twice his own age. Dean of course wanted it but he didn't want to take the only innocence Sam had left. Dean promised Sam that for his 18th birthday he would get John out on a hunt and fuck him all night. Later when he turned 18 Dean was on a hunt with John as if he had forgotten his promise to Sam, but really he just didn't want to do it just then. When he turned 19 Sam begged him and Dean came up with a cheap excuse and bolted. It always got pushed back; "next year Sammy I promise". Sam made himself forget about the promises and forced himself to have sex with various females that made their way into his life, to forget about the stupid promises Dean made.

So to say Sam wanted to lose his virginity to Dean was an understatement. He wanted to feel his brother, he wanted to be the one to cause unholy noises to come protruding from his mouth. He wanted to be fucked. All of those childhood wants came rushing back like a bullet. he finally understood what he angel saw in him and his brother.

He then realized that doing Dean's lover was probably just as good. If Dean loved Cas then Sam could love Cas too.

"Sam I can still hear you, are you okay?" Sam's thoughts had become sharp and racing inside of Castiel's head.

"Yeah, I just... I need someone to vent to and not in the normal way," Castiel knew what he needed. He felt awkward without Dean to lead him in a situation like this.

"Sam, I'd love to... uh... help but I'm not sure... how," Sam smiled at the angel and slowly made his way to him.

"I could try and lead," Sam said sheepishly.

He leaned in and kissed the angel on his lips. Castiel was the first male Sam has kissed besides from Dean. Cas had scruff like Dean and he smelled like Dean in a way but he wasn't the brother he grew up with. But yet he liked the differences.

"Here, put your hands there," Sam whispered placing Castiel's arms around his waist resting them on his hips. He wrapped his arms around his neck just like he did to Dean when he was shorter than him.

"Sam, we cannot go any further than this," Castiel mumbled as Sam licked into his mouth. His heart dropped and he pushed away from Cas ever so slightly.

"You said we could, why are you pushing me away now?" Sam grumbled.

"Dean is coming back, he's had a change of heart. He doesn't want to wait any longer, he wants to have intercourse. He wouldn't like it if he found us like this," Castiel hesitantly kissed Sam and sat back on the couch.

"No no, please you promised. I don't care about what he thinks, and by the way he's been promising me that since I was like 15 ," he said straddling the angel. "You'd give me what I want, right?"

Sam kissed Castiel roughly. The angel learned quickly what Sam liked and tried to do it correctly. Dean walked in moments later. It only took one look of his brother and angel making out on the couch to get a hard on.

"I see you two worked everything out all right," Dean breathed. He basically threw the key on the table and rushed over to where his brother and his angel were feeling each other up.

"You can join us Dean," Sam said as smooth as silk. He ground his ass down onto Cas's lap.

"If we're going to do it then we're going to do it good," Dean stated. "Get on the bed you two."

They obeyed right away, laying side by side. Sam reached across the void separating them and laced Castiel's fingers in his. Dean could feel his love grow for the two. He couldn't stop a smile from creeping across his face.

"I'm gonna fuck both of you until you pass out," Dean whispered possibly to himself. Talking rough and dirty was something Dean did but when it got to the actual thing he was the most gentle person out there. He gently removed Castiel's clothing then following up with Sam, kissing them softly, until they lay naked in front of Dean. He softly sucked a bruise onto the inside of Castiel's leg and another on Sam's jutting collarbones. Slowly Dean removed his clothing and dropped it onto the floor.

"I love you, baby brother."

"I love you too, Dean," Sam smiled as he gripped Castiel's hand like a lifeline.

"I love you, my dorky angel."

"I love you too, my strong human."

"Alright Sammy, I'm going to get you started and Cas I'll work my way to you."

"Don't hurt me Dean," Sam whispered with a small look of fear.

"I won't, not on purpose," Dean said as he rummaged through his duffle bag for a bottle of lube. He took a moment and looked down on the two laying side by side on the bed. Castiel removed his hand from Sam's and reached over to his naked stomach, gripping it with his nails. When he pulled away there was four long red marks.

"Patience my little angel," Dean joked as he slicked up a finger and spread Sam's legs.

"I'm ready Dean."

"I know Sammy."

"It might burn at first, babe."

"I kinda figured it would. I've seen enough porn."

Dean was slightly taken aback as he slowly pushed his finger in. Recovering as he felt Sam clench around him. When he was in up to his knuckle he started wiggling his finger around in a way he knew Sam would like. Little mewling noises arose out of Sam and he started bucking his hips, trying to get any friction he could get. Castiel wrapped his hand around Sam's length and started moving it up and down in time to Dean's thrusts.

"Not yet, I wanna make it last," Dean mumbled as he pulled out and lubed up another finger. He slid his fingers into Sam again and found the spot that made him shiver and moan.

"Dean... I-I'm ready."

"You sure, baby?"

"Yes."

"Cas this is where you're needed."

"No Dean he wants you to be the first inside of him."

"Is that true Sammy?"

"Of course Dean."

"I love you."

"I love you too Dean."

Dean made sure Sam was propped up with pillows before pouring lube on his length and carefully pushing himself into Sam. He let out a cry of pain before biting his lip and reaching for the angel. Castiel cupped his face in his hands and kissed him softly.

"I won't hurt much longer."

Castiel ran his fingers through Sam's hair and kissed him. Dean thrust deep and slow, trying to give Sam the bliss he deserved. When Sam was close he pulled out leaving him confused and gripping at the sheets.

"Dean, I was so close. Why'd you stop?" Sam asked in between choppy breaths.

"Gotta make it last, baby," Dean stated as he stroked Cas's length with lube on his palm.

"Just hurry Dean."

"Castiel it's your turn. Just do exactly what I was doing."

"Okay, Dean."

So Dean was replaced with Castiel and as Cas took up the pace Dean took to kissing Sam softly. Moans escaped from Sam's mouth as Dean kissed him and stroked his dick. The bed creaked and hit against the wall. Dean was going to be ashamed to leave in the morning.

"Oh god! Oh lord! I'm gonna come, Cas, fuck. Oh fuck, Dean," Sam screamed as he thrust his hips in the air and gripped at Dean's hair, nails digging into the back of his older brother's neck.

"Not yet baby," Dean mumbled as he grabbed Castiel's hand which was gripping Sam's ribs tightly. He took the hint and slid out of Sam.

"Dee... can I ask something," Sam asked using Dean's childhood nickname.

"Sure, anything baby," Dean whispered against Castiel's head and then went back to kissing him.

"I... want to... fuck you," Sam said as he slid a finger up his hole to hold himself over.

"The same goes for me, Dean."

Dean grabbed his crotch and bit his lip. He liked that idea very much, getting fucked by the two people he loved the most. He sat on the edge of the bed and tossed Sam the lube and motioned for Cas to climb onto the bed with him. Once he got Cas situated he got down on his hands and knees and started licking up and down his shaft, stopping to kiss along the way. Sam pushed into him without warning causing him to scream.

"God Sammy. Jesus, fuck, you feel nice in me," Dean moaned. "So big."

Sam made it his personal mission to make Dean feel the best they could, to prove he could have done this so much sooner. Sam thrust into Dean, pushing the angel's dick further down his throat. The older brother could feel Castiel's tip press up against the back of his throat and he tried his best to not pull away. Sam raked his nails over Dean's back creating long, deep scratches. Castiel came first, shooting hot liquid into Dean's mouth. Dean, being the good little boy he is, swallowed it all up. Sam came next, screaming Dean and Cas's name and swearing clear and loud. Dean came last. He pulled away from Castiel, yelling almost incoherent 'I love you's and digging his nails into Castiel's thighs.

"God dammit I love you two so much," Dean said voice cracking. Sam pulled out after his orgasm high sided slightly. His vision was slowly turning back to normal after going black for a few seconds.

"I would very much like to do this again sometime," Castiel stated as he left the panting Dean and started pulling on his clothes.

"No Cas, please stay," Sam mumbled quietly.

"Alright, but you know I don't sleep," Castiel stated.

"I think we can find something for us to do," Sam said smiling. He ran his finger through Castiel's hair, more gently this time and placed a kiss onto his lips. Sam looked at Dean who was running his fingers through his sweaty hair.

"Is a movie okay?" Dean asked as his stomach tied in knots at his two lovers. He just loved them so much and nothing could change that.

"Perfect. I'd love that. Would you like me to pick out a movie?" Castiel asked as he ditched his trench coat and pulled on one Dean's unused sweatpants and one of his AC/DC shirts and someone's shoes.

"Since you're already halfway out the door, I guess. Just please come back."

"I will."

When Castiel returned back the two Winchester boys were cuddled close on a bed fast asleep. The angel could hear what they were dreaming about and he decided that not everything in the two boys' life is complete shit. The angel decided to stay and be the light in their lives. He looked inside their souls and he loved them even more with their scars and gashes.

"I love you," He whispered as he set down the movie. He managed to wiggle in between the two boys and held them close. He stayed true to his promise and stayed with the brothers as they slept, placing kisses on their calm faces and in their hair. He was there when they woke, rubbing their eyes and murmuring sloppy 'I love you's and pushing up to kiss the angel.

"Cas, you dick, never leave," Sam whispered into his neck.

"I would never leave you, I love you," Castiel replied as he peppered the youngest brother in kisses.

"Alright you two, enough chick flick moments," Dean said in mock disgust.

"Oh and you didn't have your own chick flick moment last night when you let me fuck you and you were yelling 'I love you' as you came everywhere," Sam laughed.

"Shut up."


End file.
